


Une Histoire de champignons géants

by Lion01



Series: Nuits du FoF [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Korra et Asami sautent sur des champignons géants pour continuer leur chemin au sein du monde des Esprits.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Nuits du FoF [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/797298
Kudos: 2





	Une Histoire de champignons géants

**Author's Note:**

> Petit OS, fait pour une nuit du FoF, sur le thème Chamignon. Prend place au tout début de Turf Wars ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas un autre moyen ?

\- C'est exactement comme une route !

\- Korra, ce sont des champignons géants ! »

Une route… Mais où diable voyait-elle une route ? Devant les deux femmes, il y avait un grand chemin pour aller de l'autre côté de la vallée : un grand chemin de champignons géants. C'était qu'Asami n'était pas très habituée à voyager de cette façon. De toute façon, elle n'était pas habituée à voyager au sein de monde des esprits, tout court.

C'était intéressant de voir un monde non touché par l'homme, doté de choses extraordinaires, où la modernité n'avait pas sa place, et où tout fonctionnait différemment. Elle avait prévu à la base de se déplacer à pied, tranquillement, mais finalement, elle avait eu le droit à un vol sur un oiseau géant, à une marche sous des plantes géantes, et maintenant à des champignons géants ! À croire que tout était géant par ici.

« Tu veux aller de l'autre côté ou non ? demanda Korra.

\- Évidemment. C'est juste que comme tout est un peu bizarre ici, je me demandais si les champignons allaient rétrécir, ou si on pouvait vraiment marcher dessus. Enfin, sauter dessus, parce qu'il y a quand même un grand écart.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour le savoir ! »

Sans aucune autre parole, Korra prit de l'élan et sauta sur le premier champignon qu'il y avait devant elles. Elle entendit Asami crier son nom derrière, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas. Elle atterrit ensuite en douceur sur le champignon, qui ne réagit pas.

« Tu vois ? Totalement sûr ! affirma l'Avatar. Tu viens ?

\- D'accord ! cria Asami en retour. »

L'ingénieure sauta elle aussi de son bout de falaise, et atterrit sur le champignon aux couleurs rosées, et aux points blancs. Elle arriva un peu trop près du bord, et le champignon se pencha un peu. Asami perdit l'équilibre, et Korra la rattrapa par la main, alors qu'elle agitait les bras dans tous les sens pour ne pas tomber dans le vide, tentant de regagner un peu de stabilité. L'avatar la tira vers elle, au centre du champignon : en sécurité.

« C'était pas loin, dit Korra, soulagée d'avoir pu rattraper Asami avant qu'elle tombe.

\- En effet, souffla la femme aux verts, reconnaissante. Merci.

\- Je pense que je vais passer devant. Comme ça, je suis sûre que tu ne tombes pas.

\- Pas de problème. »

Korra lâcha la main d'Asami, qui failli bien la garder, jusqu'à qu'elle se rende compte que la jeune femme aux yeux bleus en avait très certainement besoin.

Cette dernière sauta avec facilité, et une extrême grâce (bien qu'Asami suspectait qu'elle utilisait sa maitrise de l'air pour cela), sur le prochain champignon. Peu de temps après, la jeune ingénieure la suivit, essayant de sauter un peu plus loin que précédemment. Et elle réussit ! Sauf qu'elle fut précipitée en avant, s'écrasant avec une efficacité merveilleuse, contre Korra, qui lui servit de mur pour ne pas être emportée au-delà de la grande plateforme vivante.

« Alors toi, quand tu ne vas pas trop près, tu vas trop loin, se moqua gentiment l'autre femme. Il nous reste encore une dizaine de champignons, tu penses pouvoir doser d'ici-là ?

\- Très drôle, Korra, répondit Asami sans être en colère de quelque façon que ce soit. Eh bien, oui, je pense que je pourrai y arriver.

\- C'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais je préfère rester devant quand même. On ne sait jamais. Puis, qui sait ? Les champignons pourraient décider de nous fausser compagnie ! »

Tout ce qu'Asami eut à répondre fut un distrait « hum, hum », alors qu'elle profitait d'être contre Korra, d'avoir ses mains sur ses hanches, et son corps tout près.

L'avatar, bisant le contact, passa au prochain champignon, et Asami la suivit. Cette fois, elle n'arriva ni trop près, ni trop loin, mais atterrit juste mal sur ses pieds, et tomba à quatre pattes sur le gros champignon. Quand sa main fut sur lui, elle fut immédiatement surprise de la douceur de la peau de la chose. C'était presque comme une délicate peau de bébé. Très rose, virant au violine, mais très lisse, et agréable à toucher. C'était même mou. Asami se retourna et se laissa tomber sur la champignon.

« Euh, Asami ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Korra, curieuse, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je ne m'étais jamais allongée sur un champignon, répondit l'autre femme. C'est en fait très agréable. Tu devrais essayer. »

L'Avatar fit alors comme elle, et s'étala sur la géante structure aux pois blancs et à la couleur rosée.

« Tu as raison. C'est très doux, et très confortable. La prochaine fois qu'on cherche un endroit où dormir, on devrait dormir sur un champignon.

\- Et s'il pleut ? On ne va pas planter une tente sur cette pauvre chose !

\- Il ne pleuvra pas : c'est le monde des Esprits !

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ça change, Korra, gloussa Asami.

\- Ben, tu t'allonges sur des champignons géants à Republic City, toi ? »

La femme aux yeux verts rit de bon cœur, regardant le ciel, en laissant son esprit vagabonder dans une sage tranquillité.

« Non, c'est vrai… »

Puis, les deux femmes regardèrent juste le ciel, soufflant un instant, juste à profiter du temps qui passait, du temps ensemble.

Très lentement, presque imperceptiblement, leurs mains vinrent se connecter. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent, et Asami se tourna pour sourire à Korra, qui le lui rendit, ses beaux yeux bleus brillant d'un bel éclat de joie.

Jamais Asami n'aurait pu être plus heureuse d'avoir pris ces vacances avec elle. Et elle espérait bien que la suite soit tout aussi agréable.


End file.
